


【承仗/R】承太郎也有思春期—初次束博

by aick



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aick/pseuds/aick
Kudos: 17





	【承仗/R】承太郎也有思春期—初次束博

承太郎盯上自己的舅舅很久了  
十七岁的少年被丢到杜王町那儿准备度过一个枯燥的暑假，葡萄丘高中与自己曾经在东京念的学校没什么差别，认识了几个关系不咸不淡的朋友，吵吵嚷嚷的女生，喜欢找事的不良混混，唯独多出了一位不怎么懂得照顾人的舅舅  
东方仗助在警局上班，攒了点小钱便搬出老妈家开始独自生活，承太郎偶尔放学路过警局时可以看见趴在窗边看文件的仗助，张扬的飞机头下有一张还带着少年气息的面庞——当然，这话不能在他面前说，被打歪的帽子可以作证，但这不影响承太郎欣赏那家伙的身材，在体内流淌的荷尔蒙让每一位半大小子都无法拒绝美好的肉体，稳如承太郎也难以逃过这个时期，只不过他的意淫对象不是学校里的性感学姐，而是东方仗助，包裹在警服里的翘臀随着人的步伐小幅度的扭动着，举手投足之间透露着勾人的气息，不自觉撅起的嘴唇和幼稚的口头禅不断的撩拨承太郎的心弦，这家伙真的有二十六岁吗，承太郎紧皱眉头看着在厨房里忙活的仗助，裸体围裙，厨房，洗手池，几个字眼浮上承太郎的心头，虽说他做的料理和贺莉的差距十万八千里，但能对着这副光景臆想一会也好，承太郎翘着腿靠在沙发上，手里的速写本上留下了一副春光乍泄的素描  
为了更好的促进与东方仗助的交流，承太郎想到，翻一下他的房间也不会怎么样，少年趁着仗助周末加班的时候钻进了他的房间，并不如想象中的那样，墙壁上贴满了海报，几本《少年jump》和尚杂志堆叠在桌面上，电视机前横着游戏机和手柄，承太郎刷新了一遍对东方仗助的印象，转身开始查看衣柜，制服，运动衫，风衣，很符合成年人的气质，角落里的防尘袋放着一件紫色的学生制服，承太郎直接把袋子提溜起来打开，改制校服，好样的，飞机头的造型更好的说明了他的光辉事迹，东方仗助不可告人的秘密就此揭开，不良少年东方同学，承太郎冷笑一声帮人物归原位  
东方仗助真的很性感，承太郎对着同桌花京院典明吐露心声  
看把孩子憋得，花京院对此嗤之以鼻，当场就想操起笔盒给他的万人迷同桌当头一棒，无奈游戏活动还得肝，只好施舍一个看变态的眼神给承太郎，我看你是馋人家身子  
不，他的性格也很好，就像大和抚子这一类的女生，虽然面对发型问题就不温柔了，承太郎力图挽回颜面  
那就表白呗，花京院往墙壁上一靠，长腿一翘，慵懒又优雅，好脾气的给自己的木头同桌一个老套的建议  
他不会答应的，无敌的承太郎人生中第一次感到无力  
那就硬上，可靠的花京院同学半开玩笑的抛出一个不可靠的想法，我这本子很多，你可以拿去参考一下  
好，行动派承太郎拍案而起，握住挚友的肩膀递去了一个“靠你了”的眼神  
看把孩子急得，花京院愣了一下，掌机界面上的小人突然倒地，GAME OVER

这本是绿色法皇，花京院颤抖着双手为承太郎献上了本子，像是把全村最后的财宝献祭给了无良大地主

承太郎一头雾水的翻开了里页，主角被绿色的触手缠满了身体，崩坏的表情和过于夸张的姿势让承太郎打开了新世界的大门，福至心灵，取得真谛的空条同学大彻大悟，谁知裤裆因为生理反应撑起了一个帐篷，边阅读圣书边意淫东方仗助的高中生把书本塞到枕头下，跑去厕所深夜洗内裤

周日要去海边做社会实践，承太郎起了个大早，把叠被子抛在脑后，套上校服洗漱完就出门，棘皮动物门，海星科，海星，承太郎蹲在沙滩上对着几只软趴趴的生物陷入沉思，埋在沙堆里的紫色光滑石子宣告着存在感，紫色，惊艳典雅的代名词，纯正的色泽和东方仗助的瞳色如出一辙，承太郎捡起石子放在口袋里，像极了趴在沙滩上捡贝壳的小孩

人高马大的高中生踏入了成人用品店，吓的老板一动不动，只好让未满十八的高中生买下了那根束博带和安全套等一系列情爱用品，黑卡闪闪发光，哆哆嗦嗦的老板帮他打包好了这一袋东西，随后毕恭毕敬的送出大门

承太郎打开房门，刚起床没多久还穿着的仗助在帮他叠被子收拾房间，像极了预想中的温柔妻子，当仗助拿起枕头时却不怎么美好了——粉红色封面和令人boki的女人映入眼帘，年方二十六依旧保持着处男身的东方仗助脸红心跳的拿起本子，抬头就与空条承太郎对上了正眼  
青春期有这种想法是很正常的啦——舅舅我还是能理解的，仗助开始与侄子进行属于男人的心灵沟通，并且表示十分谅解，适度就行  
既然被发现了也没办法了……面不改色承太郎，丢下了手中的包裹开始宽衣解带，本来我还想再等一段时间，不过现在做也没关系

我被我侄子上了，仗助不明不白的被按在了还没叠好的被子上，脑中只剩下了这句话，洗脑循环，或许还没被上，这小子在对着台灯研究安全套包装上的注意事项，暖黄色灯光印在侧脸上的模样确实很帅，长长的眼睫毛给眼睑打下了一层阴影，绿色的眸子摄人心魂，看久了根本没法挪开视线啊…仗助自暴自弃的想着，忘记了一开始的反抗和说教，高中生用过于粗暴的手法给自己绑上了这个束博带，绳子末尾还带着一个黄色的铃铛，束在手腕上有些磕的慌  
是从什么时候开始留意承太郎的，仗助也不记得了，几乎每天下午都能看见放课的男孩走在路上往自己这看的样子，就算是被狂热的女生围住的时候也是，他在看谁呢，仗助不止一次想要发问，是不是看上警局的哪位姑娘了，但承太郎的暴脾气他很清楚，或许问了以后他就不想再往这里看了，每天下午的唯一乐趣就此烟消云散  
就让他放纵一次吧，两次，三次…很多次也没关系  
“喂，看着我”，强硬的高中生命令道，修长的手指抚上仗助的大腿，承太郎弯下腰在内侧留下了一个不深不浅的齿印，“不许分心”  
紧接着就是预料之中的事情，仗助耐心的等待着高中生阅读完使用事项，随后像是破布娃娃似的被翻了个面，手指带着冰凉的软膏直接插入了穴口肆意搅动，承太郎明显的已经开始急躁了，裤裆里快要爆炸的老二急切需要一个温柔乡发泄一通，仗助抱着枕头把红透的脸埋了进去，安静的气氛被金属皮带解开的声音打破，这小子什么都没脱啊，想到这里仗助有些不满，有些发酸的手臂被拷在背后，习惯性的扭动一下手关节防止血液循环不顺畅，铃铛声便突兀的响起，太丢人了  
“要进来了”，承太郎好心的提醒了一下便直接插入进去，就算是有了润滑也不怎么好受，仗助短促的喘息了一声，不断被扩大的酸胀感刺激着感官， 承太郎注意到身下人的反应，不怎么温柔的掰过人的脸庞接吻转移注意力，这技术一点也不像小鬼，仗助想到，不甘示弱将舌头伸入人的口腔寻找人的舌头交缠，后者反击似的咬了下人的唇瓣，松口给了舅舅一个眼刀  
仗助欲言又止，承太郎毫不在意的给出回答，我只是学的快而已，做爱也是  
阴茎撑开穴口开始不紧不慢的抽动，男性拥有一个可以获得快感的器官，而承太郎确认自己已经找到了那个地方，前列腺，不是很深，所以可以让仗助更快的化痛为乐，挂在手腕上的铃铛发出清脆的响声，多了几分羞耻  
仗助的茎身不断磨蹭着被单，好痛，眼泪从眼角滑落，马眼吐出稀薄的前列腺液弄脏了床单，不管是前后都很痛，随着抽动的频率铃铛声一并响起，引以为傲的发型早就散落的不成样，过长的刘海因为额前的汗水粘在了皮肤上，不知是泪水还是汗水胡乱的布满了脸庞，狼狈的模样全被承太郎看见了，努力克制的呻吟声被一次又一次撞击破坏的支离破碎，哑火般的尾音被带着欲火气息的吻堵回口中，高潮的的到来使得仗助的腿间多了片湿滑粘腻  
好舒服，承太郎像是渴水的人品尝着仗助的嘴唇，柔软，带着甜腻的味道，宛如放在竹篮里刚洗净还带着水珠的草莓，引诱着他去偷食禁果，承太郎甘愿成为第一人，也是唯一一个拥有仗助的人  
“你在看谁”，承太郎退出人的身体将其抱起面对自己再次插入，继续新一轮的交合  
“唉…啊？什么…”，仗助的思绪早就被折腾的欲仙欲死，只得用带着水汽的眼睛望着承太郎  
像是刚经过圣水清洗的紫色鹅卵石一样美丽，承太郎不着边际的想到  
“每天下午，在警局里”，承太郎啃咬着仗助的耳垂，用低沉沙哑的声音磨人心绪，“你会往外看一眼”  
“唔…”  
承太郎懒得为难他，狠狠咬了下仗助的脖颈，坏心眼的拨动了几下挂在人身后的铃铛  
“以后只许看我”  
承太郎射在了安全套里，却也不着收拾，懒洋洋的抱着人在床上趴了会才拎起人去清理，仗助缓过神来抱怨着床上又折腾的一塌糊涂，只换来了一通毫无章法的亲吻  
“承太郎，你这么做…不应该先表白一下吗”  
“嗯”  
“倒是有点高中生的样子啊喂！”  
“不要”  
“……”  
“和我结婚”  
“唉——”

法律年龄不允许，但是每天下午东方仗助都能得到一个隔着窗的问候，和空条承太郎若有若无的笑意  
—————————————  
空条同学，这几天心情不错啊，花京院典明拿回了本子并且不忘嘲讽一通  
我操到东方仗助了，承太郎大言不惭，真的很性感  
…你离我远点，花京院极度嫌恶，心痛的抱着本子往后挪了挪椅子  
再借我几本，承太郎抓着椅子扶手把无辜群众花京院拉了回来  
想要就自己买啊！花京院典明无能狂怒


End file.
